I Will Always Love You
by avondale09
Summary: Not really a Xover but it's my BenjixJoel story that I wanted to post. They go on a cruise for their anniversary, completely in love, but maybe one of them isn't as in love as he thought... really cute but super sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, I had this awesome dream about 4 years ago, or so. I woke up and I was like "That was epic... almost movie-like." So I was like, I hafta write this. But see, I stopped writing BenjixJoel fanfics like... 4 years ago, lol. Last night tho, I was like, y'know, I'm bored, let's start this shiz back up. So here is the first part! Hope you like it! **

**P.S. I LOVE YOU SHAYLA AND CASSIE (staminapendragon)! DON'T BE OFFENDED MY TWINSY BEST FRIENDS!3**

**Disclaimer? Is this really necessary? Clearly I do not own anyone, lol.**

He sighed a tired, yet accomplished sigh as he walked in and re-locked the front door of the almost average sized apartment that he shared with his twin brother, Joel

He sighed a tired, yet accomplished sigh as he walked in and re-locked the front door of the large, one-bedroom apartment that he shared with his twin brother, Joel. He walked into the kitchen (but not before kicking his shoes off at the door), and laid his keys down on the counter. Scanning the top of the fridge, he hid the envelope underneath the basket of junk that they kept up there. Joel would never see it, Benji was sure.

He looked at the clock, and realizing it was still fairly early in the morning, he decided to go back to bed; if not to sleep, then just to relax, or think. Walking into the almost pitch black bedroom (for even though the sun was up at 10:30 in the morning, the shades were pulled down low so Princess Joel could sleep in late), it took a minute for Benji's eyes to adjust. Finally they focused on the curled up, comfy vision of his lovely twin. Smiling slightly to himself, Benji pulled the black hoodie over his head, and pulled off his jeans, discarding them in a random pile by the foot on the floor. He carefully got into the warm, soft bed with the large, poofy down comforter, and snuggled up to his brother. Closing his eyes, and taking in the calming scent of his twin, Benji thought that maybe it was possible for him to just drift right back into sleep…

"Hi, baby…" came the mumbled, sleepy voice.

"Oh, good morning," replied Benji, "I'm surprised you're awake. It's early." He snuggled up closer to Joel, who then wrapped his arms around his twin.

"You're so _cold_, Benj," Joel whined.

Laughing, Benji replied, "Well, that's because I've been out this morning getting some errands done, unlike you, ya Sleepy Head." He kissed Joel on the nose.

Joel giggled, "Oh, you love me."

"That I do, Joely," and Benji snuggled even closer, back to sleep in his lover's embrace.

* * *

"So whad'ya wanna do next weekend, Benj?" Joel got out through a mouthful of cereal, a dribble of milk sliding down his chin. He was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal, legs dressed in baggy sweatpants propped up on the coffee table. The tv wasn't even on, Joel was just purposely unnecessarily lazy when he was on vacation. He was sad when his band, Good Charlotte, wasn't touring, or when they weren't writing, or recording, but time spent with his family, with Benji, was his most favorite time of all.

"Next weekend? That's random. What about _this_ weekend? Or how about this _week_?" Benji replied, playing dumb, honestly trying to fool his brother. Next weekend was their six year anniversary, and he had already made some seriously great plans for them. However, part of the plan was to surprise Joel.

"Benji, that's not even funny. I will kill you."

Benji laughed quietly to himself, one because he truly loved Joel's sarcastic yet altogether serious attitude, and two because only _he_ knew what was in store for their amazing anniversary weekend. Keeping a secret from Joel would be tough, and pretending not to remember the anniversary altogether would be even tougher. But Benji knew it would all be worth it in the end, just to see Joel's beautiful, smiling face.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about, babe," Benji sighed, standing up from the red, suede recliner chair, grabbing Joel's now empty bowl and heading towards the kitchen. This would definitely be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week was damn difficult, as Benji had predicted, but mostly because Joel had made it that way

The following week was damn difficult, as Benji had predicted, but mostly because Joel had made it that way. It's known that Joel is not the most _mature_ 25-year-old ever to have lived, but his normally relaxed, go-with-the-flow attitude was quickly replaced with rude, stubborn, witty comments and actions.

Completely stunned and disgusted with the fact that Benji had somehow forgotten their six year anniversary, Joel decided not to mention it all. Hell, if Benji couldn't be bothered to remember it, then Joel couldn't be bothered to remind him. And why should he have to? It's not like it didn't happen at the _same_ _time_, _every single year_. So the rest of the week was spent with Joel pretty much ignoring his brother, while Benji had to sit quietly and take the abuse (or neglect, rather).

Joel was hurt, Benji was hurt, and he was starting to think that maybe Joel could do without the surprise portion of their anniversary weekend, when Joel unfortunately (yet quite fortunately) ruined it for himself.

"Benji!" came the scream from the kitchen.

Assuming that Joel had randomly decided to go from ignoring him to arguing with him, Benji trudged his way dejectedly to the kitchen. But then he saw the glowing smile of his gorgeous brother, and looked down at the envelope in his hands. The jig was up.

"Well… guess you figured it out. We're going on a cruise this Saturday," Benji said, smiling back, scratching his tummy. Tears welling up in his eyes, Joel practically threw himself on his twin.

"Oh I'm so happy! I really thought you forgot! I was seriously hurt, you jerk," Joel said, pulling away from his brother to slap him on the arm. Benji laughed, rubbing the sore spot.

"I debated on just telling you… I thought maybe it was going a little _too_ far at this point," Benji admitted. "But luckily for me, you found out yourself. Just one question though… I mean, honestly, how the _hell_ did you find that envelope?"

"Well…" Joel started, "We'd been fighting for almost a whole week now, and I was getting really bored. I dunno, cleaning up seemed like a good option at the time."

"Joel…" Benji sighed, but giggled. "You pick this week of all weeks to do housework? And why the top of the fridge?"

"Shut up!" Joel shot back. "I clean sometimes! And like I said, I was bored, I dunno!"

"Still wanna clean?" Benji asked quietly, grabbing Joel's hand.

"Hell no," Joel said excitedly, practically dragging Benji to their bedroom.

* * *

The morning of the cruise was pretty hectic for the twins. Well, mostly just for Benji. Their last hour to finish packing was spent with Benji running back and forth, checking to make sure absolutely every little thing that they would need was packed, while Joel sat at the island in the kitchen, eating cereal, yelling to Benji to make sure he grabbed this and that. Sure Benji was a little tired, but he loved his brother and the quirky things he did. He knew this was only Joel's way of trying to help. Besides, if Joel had been running around alongside him, they would just be in each other's way. This approach was much more efficient, and Benji didn't mind one bit.

"Ok Joel, ready to go?" Benji asked, breathing slightly heavy.

"Yupp, all set," he replied, washing his bowl up in the sink.

Benji stood there for a moment, watching his brother. He was so cute. Benji loved Joel so much. He couldn't believe that it had already been 6 years since they had decided to screw society and do what made them happy. And he _was_ happy. Everyday. Whenever he wanted, he could hold his brother close to him, he could kiss him, he could tell him that he loved him and hear it right back. There was no one else in this world for Benji, and he was sure of it. In his eyes, they were literally born to be together, forever.

"What's up, Benj? We leaving now?" Joel woke Benji from his silent reminiscing. Benji smiled and shook it off, as he grabbed the suitcase in one hand and Joel's hand in the other. Joel switched the light off on the way out, and shut and locked the door.

"Goodbye, home. Seeya in a week!" Joel called out to the apartment. Benji gently squeezed Joel's hand.

"I love you, Joel."

"Love you, too," Joel replied, running up to quickly kiss his brother on the lips. And then they were off.


End file.
